


«Sukiyabashi Jiro»

by SailorKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Japan, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: Три года после битвы за Хогвартс.





	1. Часть Первая.

Обжигающия вода стекает по спине, и Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, закрывает глаза, позволяя слезам исчезать в брызгах воды. Он не может контролировать собственную боль и когда она вновь накроет его удушающими объятиями. Иногда он просто сидит на подоконнике, или читает в тех немногих случаях, когда он может сложить буквы в книге в слова, и слезы текут, горячие и настойчивые, молча стекая по его лицу, мечтая лишь об одном, чтобы тот, кого он любит всем своим существом пришел и стер их кончиками мягких пальцев. Мысль о том, что это никогда ни произойдет медленно его убивает, а слезы падают сильнее, молча - без рыданий или криков. И каждый раз мысленно он возвращается в Вижащию Хижину, где раз и навсегда потерял того, кого любил больше жизни, пусть Северус Снейп об этом даже и не догадывался. Страх и горе были настолько подавляющими, что он упал на колени перед тем, кто его всегда презирал, но кого сам Гарри всегда любил. Он обнимал такое желанное тело в первый и последний раз, не слыша, как Гермиона и Рон пытались что-то до него донести, единственное на что он был способен тогда, это раз за разом повторять его имя снова и снова.  
\- Северус, Северус, Северус, Северус...  
Это прекрасное имя отлично подходит его владельцу. Ведь он холодный, умный, сильный, необычный, прекрасный...  
Его внешность также необычная, заставляющая сердце Поттера всматриваться в него на уроках, в Большом зале, в коридорах, пытаясь не пропустить и миллиметр. Бледная, как у вампира кожа, глаза цвета тьмы, в которых так и хочется утонуть, гордая осанка, орлиный нос... Гарри почувствовал, как сердце сильнее сжимают тиски тоски, а сам он начинает захлебываться рыданиями.  
\- Гарри, - крик Гермионы раздается под сводами крыши особняка Блэков, заставив Поттера со стоном вырваться из собственных мыслей о Северусе, несмотря на то, что с его смерти прошло уже три года, боль не становилась меньше или легче, заставляя Гарри в очередной раз задаться мыслью, а как сам Северус жил с такой болью после смерти его матери? Хотя думать об этом нельзя, в последней раз он разгромил собственную комнату и кинул в возмутившегося, ломанием старинной и эксклюзивной мебели, Кричера "Круцио". К сожалению, это была единственная возможность справиться с ревностью, которая поселилась в душе, после того, как он узнал историю Северуса.  
\- Гарри, завязывай с плесканием, нам с Гермионой есть, что тебе сказать, - раздался за дверью голос друга, заставивший победителя Темного Лорда вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
Быстро вытерев влажное тело, Гарри надел чистую одежду и накинул на плечи черную мантию, так напоминающую парню о своем возлюбленном. Подойдя к двери, разделяющую его с лучшими друзьями, Поттер глубоко вздохнул. Он уже знал, почему Гермиона и Рон появились, и давно ждал этого разговора. Конечно, юноша очень рад этому, но в то же время он грустил, прекрасно понимая, что у него самого так никогда не будет. Ведь его возлюбленный Северус умер!  
Нацепив на лицо маску безумной радости друзьям, которых не видел несколько дней, Гарри открыл дверь, проходя в гостиную. И тут же оказался в объятиях друзей. После они расселись в мягких, удобных креслах, и Гермиона с Роном начали рассказывать о своем решении пожениться.

***

 

Япония островная страна. Она состоит примерно из шести тысяч восемьсот островов, расположенных в Тихом океане вблизи побережья Восточной Азии, их общая площадь составляет триста семьдесят восемь тысяч кв. км. При этом девяносто девять процентов территории страны приходится на четыре крупнейших острова - Хоккайдо, Хонсю, Сикоку и Кюсю. С севера на юг протяженность Японского архипелага составляет три тысячи километров. Японию омывают воды Тихого океана, а также Японского, Восточно-Китайского и Охотского морей.  
Поэтичным символом Японии стала гора Фудзи - самая высокая вершина страны, достигающая три тысячи семьсот семьдесят шесть метров.*

Северус Снейп, бывший шпион Ордена Феникса, бывший преподаватель школы Волшебства и Чародейства Хогвартс, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, проснулся от того, что тяжелое, пусть и теплое, безумно желанное и любимое тело, разлеглось на нем, сдавив ребра и частично перекрыв доступ кислорода. Бросив взгляд из-под прикрытых ресниц на черноволосую макушку, мирно спящего на нем мужчины, Северус вздохнул и попытался выбраться из-под придавившего его тела, ну на худой конец, хоть немного сместиться в сторону, чтоб иметь возможность вздохнуть полной грудью, но его партнер, каким-то шестым чувством ощутивший попытку к бегству, что-то пробурчал во сне и лишь сильнее сжал Северуса в объятиях.  
Обречено вздохнув, Северус высвободил одну руку, нежно проведя по мягким волосам своего самого дорогого и любимого человека.  
\- То-о-м, если ты хочешь сделать из меня котлету, то уверяю тебя, я не вкусный. Вон, даже Нагайна после того, как меня укусила, умерла, бедняжка, - тихо произнес он, начиная поглаживать руками плечи Реддла.  
\- Учти, ты пожалеешь о том, что ты меня разбудил! - пробурчал Том, перекатываясь через своего малыша и ложась рядом с ним.  
Лишившись сдавившей его тяжести, Северус, к собственному удивлению, ощутил потерю. Реддл, поймав его слегка растерянный взгляд, с коротким смешком потерся колючим подбородком по обнаженному плечу Снейпа, пустив через тело Северуса волну удовольствия и желания. Сейчас они часто просто наслаждались обществом друг друга тем в, чем им было отказано в их прошлой жизни. Северус прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь под руку Тома с тихим стоном. Реддл был ненасытен в своем желании обладать Северусом в полной мере, а сам Северус редко, когда мог отказать любимому в его желаниях, хотя в прошлом это и принесло им немало проблем, но не здесь и не сейчас, в стране восходящего солнца, где они вновь обрели друг друга.  
Несмотря на теплое тело, вновь обосновавшееся на нем, Снейп ощутил, как его охватывают тиски холода. Том сильнее сжал его в своих объятиях, и заглянул в темные глаза.  
\- Я здесь, рядом с тобой, и ни когда не оставлю тебя вновь. Клянусь! - с тихим всхлипом Северус прижал Тома к себе и жадно поцеловал.  
\- Держи меня, просто держи меня, умоляю Том, только не отпускай. Я не смогу без тебя, - тихо проскулил Северус, вцепившись в Реддла пальцами, оставляя на его спине царапины, и заставляя тихо шипеть от боли.  
Том с тихим рыком набросился на распластанное под ним тело, услаждая свой слух стонами его мальчика. Он понимал страх Северуса и сожалел о многих ошибках, совершенных им в прошлом. Иногда он задавался вопросом, за что Судьба подарила ему верного и чистого Северуса. Ведь он уж точно не заслужил этого, но его малыш за все годы ни разу не предал его доверия и был готов совершить ради него любой безумный поступок. Чего только стоит то, что он сохранил его тело после того, как сам Том в приступе безумия убил его подругу детства и попытался убить ее сына...  
Крепко обнимая своего малыша, Реддл услышал тихий всхлип. Приподняв голову Северуса, он заставил того смотреть в глаза.  
\- Ну, что ты, все хорошо. Слышишь? Я никогда тебя не брошу и никому не отдам. Ты мой и только мой, а я твой, - Том осторожно убрал волосы с лица Снейпа и сцеловал соленые слезы. После переместился на губы, но Северус легонько толкнул его в грудь, отстраняясь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - хрипло произнес маг, осторожно заглядывая в глаза возлюбленного. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что его чувства не взаимны.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш.

Том вновь потянулся за поцелуем, и Северус ответил, наслаждаясь нежными объятиями желанного человека. Это то, что было нужно им обоим столько лет, и то, чего они заслуживают, пускай каждый и совершал в своей жизни ошибки. Ведь второй шанс нужен каждому.

***

 

Гарри отложил книгу, на Лондон опустились сумерки и гостиная погрузилась во мрак. Он пытался уложить в мыслях то, что только что прочел о крестражах. На эту редкую и уникальную книгу по некромантии, он наткнулся совершенно случайно, и не обнаружь он на полях уже знакомые комментарии, читать бы он ее точно не стал, но она заинтересовала Северуса... И сейчас Поттер пытался ответить себе на вопрос, зачем Снейп брал у Регулуса Блэка эту книгу? Знал ли он о крестражах уже тогда? И если знал, то зачем ему понадобился обряд по собранию души этого монстра?!  
\- Гарри, - раздался тихий голос рядом с ним, Гермиона смотрела на него обеспокоено.- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да. Просто задумался. Где Рон?  
\- Он уже лег отдыхать, работа в магазине выматывает его, ты же знаешь.  
\- Да, - Гарри тепло улыбнулся. - Они с Джорджем стали отличной командой.  
\- Ты прав, - будущая миссис Уизли вздохнула. - Но я хотела поговорить с тобой не о Роне и их с Джорджем магазине, а о тебе.  
\- Гермиона, поверь, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Нет. И это видят все, кроме тебя! Ты заперся в этом особняке, лелея свою боль, вместо того, чтобы перевернуть страницу и начать вновь жить. В конце концов, ты не умер вместе с ним!  
\- Гермиона, не говори того, чего не понимаешь! - зашипел Поттер, останься дар парселтанга с ним, он бы это произнес на нем, но дар ушел вместе с крестражем, на краю сознания вновь мелькнула мысль о обряде, о котором он только, что прочел. Чтобы вновь собрать душу, нужно уничтожить все крестражи, но при этом не руками того, кто в будущем будет проводить ритуал по возрождению. - Никто из вас не понимает того, что я чувствую! Поэтому не лезьте в это!  
Поттер выходит из гостиной, хлопнув дверью.

*** ****

Солнце ярко освещало столик у окна, за которым устроились Том и Северус. Ресторан «Sukiyabashi Jiro» стал для обоих приятным открытием после переезда в Японию из Италии, где Северус восстанавливался после укуса Нагайны и проводил ритуал по возрождению Тома, с полным соединением его души. Ведь все крестражи, наконец-то, были уничтожены и Снейп смог приступить к тому, о чем они давно оба мечтали, пусть даже сам Том этого и не помнил, полностью растворившись в безумии.  
\- О чем задумался, Северус? - с лукавой усмешкой спросил Реддл.  
\- Вспоминал Италию, - Том помрачнев, отвернулся к окну, наблюдая за жизнью города. Он не любил вспоминать прошлое, созданных им «Пожирателей смерти», друзей, что он превратил в рабов, Северуса, замученного беготней между ним и Дамблдором, многочисленные смерти, в которых он был виноват... Том вздрогнул, когда понял, что Северус взял его за руку. - Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, и вновь повторяю, ты ни в чем не виноват. Все это делал не ты, а Волдеморт.  
\- Я и есть Лорд Волдеморт, - прошипел Том, выдергивая руку, но Северус с мягкой и теплой улыбкой заглянул Реддлу в глаза.  
\- Ты - Том Марволо Реддл, потомок и наследник Салазара Слизерина, сильный Темный волшебник, мой партнер! Он же...  
\- Ну же, говори! - потребовал Том. - Что ОН?! Был убийцей?! Так?!  
\- Том, - вздохнул Северус устало. Он понимал, что его любимого вновь заносит. После ритуала прошло уже больше двух лет, но прежде чем Том полностью восстановится пройдут годы, ведь тот на слишком много кусков когда-то разорвал свою душу, и каким не был сильным волшебником сам Снейп, полностью исцелить нанесенные раны сможет только время и любовь.

***

 

Гермиона кружила по комнате, не находя себе места. Ее очень беспокоило состояние Гарри, но она не знала, что делать. Смешно, правда? Гермиона Грейнджер, гриффиндорская заучка, мисс Я-Все-Знаю, как ее назвал Северус Снейп, не знала что ей делать. Кто бы услышал, то не поверил. Поэтому, девушка решила сделать первый шаг, а дальше посмотрит.  
Грейнджер подошла к двери ведущей в библиотеку, где скрылся Поттер, и осторожно постучала несколько раз, после чего вошла. Гарри нашелся возле одного стеллажа с книгами. Парень сидел за столом, внимательно рассматривая какую-то книгу и осторожно водил пальцем по записях.  
\- Гарри, я... - Девушка запнулась, не зная с чего начать. - Прости. Каждый имеет свои секреты, с которыми не хочет делиться с кем бы то ни было. Просто я хочу сказать, если тебе понадобится моя или Рона, помощь, то мы всегда будем рады тебя выслушать и помочь.  
\- Гермиона, спасибо, я очень ценю вас с Роном, но пока я сам не знаю, чего хочу. После войны все так резко изменилось, и мне нужно разобраться в себе. А за предложение спасибо еще раз, - Поттер растрепал свои волосы и обнял подругу.

***

 

\- Том, я понимаю, что тебе трудно, но я рядом и мы сможем справиться, - Северус осторожно прикоснулся руками к щекам любимого, заглядывая в его глаза. - Я помогу тебе, только доверься мне.


	2. Часть Вторая.

Северус почти умолял Реддла, который опустил голову, злясь на себя за срыв. Том, казалось, взял себя в руки и Северус почувствовал, как он притягивает к себе Магию, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Удивленный Снейп наблюдал трансформацию в Реддле. Эти новые грани его способностей были поразительными...  
\- Может уже скажешь, зачем ты нас сюда привел, - спокойным тоном спросил Том, на что Северус лишь вскинул бровь, молча задавая вопрос. Том хмыкнул. - Я знаю, что тебе нравится в этом ресторане и должен признать, что я и сам нахожу его уютным и кухня тут прекрасная, но ты все же предпочитаешь обедать дома, и сюда мы приходим лишь в исключительных случаях. Так какой повод на этот раз?  
\- Разве нам нужен повод, чтобы провести вместе время? - с мягкой усмешкой спросил Северус.  
\- Не нужен, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, - произнес Реддл с улыбкой. - Но сегодня мы здесь не просто так.  
Северус вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Токио шумело вокруг них, хоть до них и не доносилось не звука.  
\- Ты прав, мы здесь не просто так... просто я не знаю, как тебе сказать, да и вообще будешь ли ты рад моей новости.  
\- Северус, я знаю, ты до сих пор боишься, что в один прекрасный день я просто уйду от тебя, и я сам в этом виноват...  
\- Том...  
\- Нет, дай мне сказать, - Том взял в руку ладонь Снейпа. - Я совершил в своей жизни огромное количество ошибок, что в конце концов и стало причиной моего безумия и падения. Но одно остается неизменным, я тебя люблю! Всегда любил и буду любить. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Да, - прошептал Северус, в его глазах блестели слезы. - Я тоже люблю тебя, Том.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко улыбнулся Реддл, стирая кончиками пальцев слезы любимого.  
Пауза.  
\- Том, я... Я... Я жду ребенка!

***

 

Гермиона вошла в их с Роном комнату в этом доме, ее будущий муж не спал, как она предполагала, а лежал в кровати с книгой по квиддичу в обнимку и Грейнджер улыбнулась. Рон, ее милый Рон никогда не изменится и всегда, в любой ситуации, он сохраняет оптимизм.  
\- Ты чего не спишь?  
\- Тебя ждал, - с улыбкой ответил Уизли. - Как прошел твой разговор с Гарри?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Герм, мы знакомы не один год, - рассмеялся рыжий. - Думаешь, я не понимаю, зачем ты спустилась вниз. Так, что он тебе ответил?  
\- Обещал подумать над моими словами, - со вздохом Гермиона села на кровать и посмотрела в окно, за которым моросил, привычный для всех англичан, дождь.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, как так получился, что он влюбился в этого урода! - зло пробурчал рыжик. - Может эта слизеринская мышь ему амортенцею подлила?!  
\- Рон тебе прекрасно известно, что это ни так. Гарри действительно любит Снейпа. Да и любое любовное зелье уже давно бы выветрилось.  
\- Да за что этого урода можно любить? - возмущено закричал Уизли. - Все годы нашей учебы Снейп поливал Гарри грязью, как только мог!  
\- Рон, тебе прекрасно известно, что это было необходимо ради того, чтобы Темный Лорд не заподозрил его в измене.  
\- Я до сих пор не верю, что он был на нашей стороне, - раздражено произнес Уизли. - Я уверен, что он вел свою игру, обманывая, и Волдеморта, и Дамблдора!  
\- Не говори глупостей. Мы многим обязаны профессору Снейпу! - так же раздражено заметила Грейнджер.  
Пауза.  
\- Рон, пожалуйста, давай не будем вновь об этом спорить, - тихо попросила гриффиндорка. - Здесь не время и не место для этого.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Рон. - Я думаю, что Гарри надо покинуть Англию на какое-то время. Он сам говорил, что ни разу в своей жизни не покидал острова. Для него это будет лучше, чем и дальше сидеть в этом доме и тосковать, не пойми о ком!  
\- Это отличная идея. Что скажешь, если завтра за завтраком, мы с тобой убедим его в том, что ему необходима эта поездка?  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Уизли и протянул любимой руку. - А теперь приди в мои горячие объятия, свет моих глаз!  
\- Рон! - рассмеялась девушка.

*** ***

\- Ч-ч-что? - заикаясь спросил Реддл.  
\- Я беременный, - тихо повторил мужчина, боясь поднять глаза и увидеть разочарование, злость или ненависть в глазах любимого. А слезы вновь полились по щекам.  
\- Том, прости, я не знаю, как это произошло. Вернее, знаю, но это очень неожиданно. Возможно, произошла какая-то неправильная реакция на зелья, что я пил для восстановления. Или... Том, что ты делаешь? Отпусти! - Слезы моментально пропали, когда Реддл подхватил на руки свое сокровище, бешено его целуя. В зале ресторана все замерли, уставившись на двоих мужчин, один из которых нес второго на руках к выходу. А после того, как те исчезли из виду, продолжили разговаривать или есть, как будто видели подобное каждый день или кто-то наслал обширное Обливиэйт. Сам Том аппарировал себя и Северуса в их уютную и просторную квартиру, которую маги приобрели еще несколько лет назад, и отнес в спальню. "Да, мой малыш был прав, когда говорил, что больше никогда ничего не будет так, как было. Ведь кто мог предположить, что у меня - бывшего Темного Лорда, чье имя боялись называть, и у ужаса Хогвартса, будет ребенок? Кто мог представить, что мы будем счастливы? Никто. А это значит, что нужно ценить эту безумную, но такую приятную, реальность", было последней мыслью Тома, перед тем, как ему сорвало крышу от близости желанного человека...

***

 

Одна неделя спустя.

Гарри шел по многолюдным улицам Токио, проклиная тот день, когда согласился на предложение Гермионы. Нет, ну это надо же! Поехал отдохнуть и расслабиться в Японию и заблудился! Конечно, парень мог воспользоваться магией, но он пообещал Грейнджер, то есть будущей миссис Уизли, что будет пользоваться магией только в крайнем случае. Да, ей легко говорить, а что бы она сказала в такой ситуации?! Тем более, что девушка, как и сам Поттер, не знает японский.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри поплелся в какой-то проулок, и остановился только тогда, когда чуть не врезался в стену. Оглянувшись, он понял, что стоит возле какого-то ресторана с названием "Sukiyabashi Jiro". Парень попытался вспомнить, слышал и он о таком ресторане, но так ничего и не припомнил. Вдруг взгляд Гарри переходит на окно и моментально приковывается к миловидной парочке двух мужчин. Но это ведь невозможно! Они умерли!  
Гарри во все глаза смотрел на Северуса и... Темного Лорда, с того места, где ему не было понятно, какого цвета глаза у Волдеморта, но его аристократическое лицо сияло в мягких лучах заходящего солнца и он улыбался, Мордред! Волдеморт улыбался Снейпу! Да и выглядел он так же молодо, как в воспоминаниях Дамблдора! Сам же Северус был другим, легким и свободным, бледность, которая его ранее всегда сопровождала, исчезла под легким загаром, а ЧИСТЫЕ и слегка вьющиеся волосы, мягкими волнами опускались на плечи. Поттер сделал шаг в направлении входа в ресторан, но тут он столкнулся с выходящим из него пожилым и немного грузным магглом, и упал на асфальт, больно ударившись копчиком и потеряв из вида сидящею у окна пару. Маггл что-то кричал Гарри по-японски, но юноша его не слушал, быстро вскочив на ноги, он вбежал в «Sukiyabashi Jiro», но столик у окна стоял пустой, а приборы были нетронутыми, красивые и милые васильки, стоящие по середине, покачивали лепестками, под действием легкого ветерка от вентилятора под потолком...  
\- Watashi wa, anata wa, tēburu, sensei o teikyō suru koto wa dekimasu ka?*,- спросил у Поттера опрятно одетый японец. Гарри, даже не поняв ни слова, вцепился в мужчину руками. От Гермионы он знал, что в подобных заведениях Японии принято нанимать тех, кто свободно говорит не только по-японски, но и по-английски. - Wakai otoko wa, anata ga jibun jishin o kyoka yami o ubaimasu ka?**  
\- Пара, что только что сидела за этим столиком, где она?!  
Пауза.  
\- Молодой человек, - с легким оттенком презрения произнес мужчина, отцепляя от себя руки Поттера. - Успокойтесь немедленно, этот столик сегодня еще ни-кто не заказывал!  
\- Как?! Я только, что видел за ним двух мужчин!  
\- Юноша, я не знаю, как принято себя вести у вас в Англии, но в Японии, ваше поведение - верх аморальности и не воспитанности. Прекратите истерику! И я вам вновь повторяю, этот столик сегодня еще никто не заказывал, - мужчина послал извиняющиеся улыбку нескольким посетителям ресторана, которые с удивлением оглядывались на них.  
Поттер опустил голову, стараясь сморгнуть слезы.  
\- Простите, сэр, я просто увидел тут... - с трудом проглотив ком в горле, Гарри поднял бледное лицо и посмотрел мужчине в глаза, покачав головой, как будто пытаясь прогнать из своих мыслей чей-то образ. - Не важно. Наверняка мне просто показалось. Я приношу вам свои извинения за свое поведение, и за то, что набросился на вас.  
\- Может, вам воды? - с сомнением в голосе спросил мужчина.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - прошептал парень, бросив еще один тоскливый взгляд на столик, Гарри покинул ресторан. Владелец с интересом проводил юного мага взглядом. Судя по всему, этот юноша лично знаком с Томом, который в очередной раз, наплевав на то, что «Sukiyabashi Jiro», ресторан для обычных людей, аппарировал со своим партнером прямо на глазах у посетителей. А ему в очередной раз (и видят Боги и духи, не в первый и не в последний раз) пришлось разбираться с последствиями эксцентричного поведения друга. Еще и этот юный англичанин! В этот раз Тому придется ответить на его вопросы.

Гарри медленно брел по улицам Токио, не разбирая дороги и не замечая усталости и течения времени. Он и сам не понял, как оказался на берегу Токийского залива. Все его мысли занимало то видение Северуса и... Волдеморта. Они выглядели такими довольными и, возможно, даже счастливыми. Значит ли это, что Северус обрел после смерти свободу? Наверное, да. Гарри всхлипнул, он бы все отдал, только бы быть рядом с ним, но Смерть не приняла его.  
\- Я скучаю, Северус! Я очень по тебе скучаю!  
Рядом с ним опустилась симпатичная и черноволосая девушка, и аккуратно тронула его за плечо. Касание было мимолетным и легким, но Гарри ощутил тепло и свет окружившие его. Темные, почти черные глаза смотрели на него с участием и добротой и, впервые за долгие три года после смерти Северуса, Поттер вновь почувствовал, что живет, а не просто волочит жалкое существование.

*Могу ли я предложить вам столик, сэр?  
**Молодой человек, Тьма вас забери, что вы себе позволяете?


End file.
